Another Bad Day
by Ginger S
Summary: Just as the title says it's another bad day for Johnny.


**Another Bad Day**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. **_  
_**No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny Gage and Roy Desoto, paramedics from LAcoFD Station 51 slowly climbed into their squad to return to their station. They had been working along side their shift mates from Station 51 A shift engine crew for 6 hours on an apartment complex fire with most of the rest of Battalion 14. Chief McConikee had released the members of Station 51 from clean up duties, because they had been first on the scene. Captain Stanley, Mike, Marco and Chet all lumbered over to the engine and climbed aboard as slowly as Roy and Johnny had gotten into the squad. All of the members of this team were exhausted. Johnny leaned his head against the passenger side window of the squad and wondered how Roy and Mike could possibly drive while this tired. Roy on the other hand kept a mantra going in his head, _Just get back to the barn. Keep it together long enough to get to the Station. _Roy pulled the squad into traffic and proceeded in the direction of the station. Mike followed him at a safe distance with the engine.

The fire had been a bad one. Johnny and Roy had both made several trips to Rampart with the more critical patients as well as having to go into the burning buildings to bring the victims out. Their rescue efforts had been lost on some of the inhabitants of the low income complex. The management company had failed to install a sprinkler system and smoke detectors that might have saved some of the lost. Johnny and Roy both took losing a patient personally, especially the young ones and even more when they were children, three of the ten lost today had been children. Two of the kids had died in the fire before Johnny and Roy had reached them, but the third had lost her fight in the ambulance with Johnny on the way to Rampart. She was just too badly burned. In a small way it was almost a blessing that she would not have to suffer the pain and scars that her injuries would have inflicted on her, but that was no comfort to the paramedic. He knew that she would have still had a chance at a full and rewarding life, but it was just not meant to be.

"Roy, I…..I don't…could you?" Roy glanced over to Johnny and noticed a look on his face that he had seen many times before. Roy pulled the squad over onto the shoulder of the highway and before he could even get the vehicle in park Johnny had jumped from the passenger door leaving it open and fallen onto his knees in the soft grass at the side of the road. Bending over Johnny began to heave the contents of his stomach into the grass. As Roy came up beside Johnny and eased himself down beside him he wrapped his arm around Johnny's chest and placed his hand on Johnny's forehead to support him and keep him from falling into his own puke. Mike pulled the engine up behind the squad. The engine crew had seen this scene before. Knowing that Johnny and Roy put everything they physically and mentally had into working a fire and rescue they were not surprised that one of them would be sick as the adrenaline from the call wore off. Johnny Gage had one of the highest metabolisms any of them had ever witnessed, but without food or drink for a period of time could lead him quickly into dehydration and exhaustion. Today had been one of those days. Having been called out shortly after coffee and donuts this morning the crew had missed lunch. Johnny and Roy had both been in the heat of the fire a lot today pulling people from the flames. Johnny was probably beyond tired and in need of nutrients.

"Chet grab some water." Captain Stanley ordered as he dismounted the engine to check on his men. He was their Captain but he also felt like the father of the band of men. As he approached he directed his questions at Roy. "How is he? Do you think he needs to go to Rampart?"

"No Cap. I think he will be alright once we get some food and beverage into his system. This was a bad one and I think we are all exhausted. Just give us a minute to finish up and we can get back to the barn."

Chet had reached the three men now and was giving Roy the bottled water he had brought over. Johnny sat back on his heels and took the water sheepishly. "Sorry Cap. I think I'm okay now."

"It's alright John. This one has been tough on all of us. Why don't you just take a minute and drink this water then we'll head home."

Roy then helped Johnny take off his turnout coat. Chet helped Johnny up and he went and sat on the bumper to the squad. Mike and Marco joined them by the squad with more water for all of the men. In comfortable quiet they all drank heartily. Johnny poured the rest of his second bottle of water over his head and shook his hair spraying everyone. "Gross Johnny, what do you think your doing?" Chet yelled. They all backed away and the engine crew went back to their respective places on their rig. Roy walked Johnny over to the passenger side of the squad while laughing and shaking his head. Johnny was like a big kid and would never cease to amuse Roy. Though he seemed better Roy and the other crew men were still very worried about the youngest member of their family. John Gage was one of the strongest men they knew, but he had been injured severely in a hit and run accident some time ago and had to have his spleen removed. Since that time Johnny had suffered more than his share of illnesses, and they all hoped his exhaustion today would not leave him vulnerable to another bout of sickness.

"Aw man Roy it's my day to cook. What am I gonna do? I don't think I can stand to be in the kitchen right now." Johnny said while rubbing his head. He was slumped even further into the seat.

"Why don't I talk the guys into ordering pizza? It will be there by the time we all get a shower." Roy suggested.

"Yeah, Roy that's a great idea. Do you think the guys will mind?"

"No Junior, I don't think anyone will miss the hotdogs or hamburgers you would have cooked anyway." Roy teased Johnny.

Johnny was too tired to care that Roy was teasing him. He rested his head against the door and let the air blow through his hair. He fell fast asleep before Roy could even pull back into traffic. Roy smiled as he looked over at his partner and best friend. _I hope you are not getting sick Junior. _

As Roy turned to back into the station Johnny stirred as if he somehow knew they were there. "Why don't you get the first shower Johnny? It might make you feel better."

"Thanks Roy I do still feel kind of queasy. I think I'll get something cold to drink first." Johnny went into the day room and poured himself some juice. Roy followed him into the room. "Want some Roy?"

"No thanks Johnny. I'm good."

Johnny finished his juice in two gulps and headed to the shower before the engine crew could beat him to it. The engine was just backing in as he ducked into the locker room. "Aw man Cap Johnny's heading to the shower! Now we won't have any hot water for the rest of us." Chet whined as he shuffled towards the day room.

"Shut up you twit. He isn't doing to well right now and he is supposed to fix dinner anyway. The sooner he showers the sooner we eat." Captain Stanley sometimes felt like he had teenagers on his crew instead of grown men. He smiled and shook his head at the thought.

"Cap I think we should give Johnny a break and order pizza for dinner. I don't think his stomach can take the cooking right now." Roy made his suggestion as he had promised Johnny.

"Well I think you may be right Roy. Why don't you make the call?"

After about 15 minutes Chet looked up from his place on the sofa in the day room where he was sitting rubbing Henry the station dog behind the ears. "Where's Gage? Hasn't he come out of the shower yet?"

"I'll go check on him," Mike arose from his spot at the table and headed across the vehicle bay. Stepping into the locker room he noticed that he did not hear the shower. Peaking into the dorm he saw Johnny stretched across his bunk with one foot on the floor and the other hanging off the side of the bed. He had obviously lain back for a minute and fell asleep. His bunker pants and boots sat at the ready beside his bed. Johnny was clad only in an undershirt and his boxers. His right hand lay at his side and his left rested across his chest. Mike thought that was strange. Johnny almost always slept with his arm over his eyes. Slipping back out of the dorm Mike decided to tell Roy about Johnny and let him check on his partner in a little while. "He is sound asleep on his bunk." Mike said as he reentered the day room. "Roy you better shower next. You and Johnny might get a run before we do."

"The station is stood down for two hours guys." Captain Stanley said as he came in behind Mike. "I know John can use the break and I am sure the rest of us can too. Roy, you go ahead and hit the shower, then Chet you, then Marco. Mike and I will wait on the rest of you. Okay Mike?"

"Sure Cap. I don't get that dirty beside the engine," Mike smiled as he agreed with the captain knowing that he too was not as dirty as the rest of the crew. Mike also knew that Marco had been assigned to go after Chet because he would not grumble about it as much as Chet would. "Roy, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" Mike told Roy about how he had found Johnny in the dorm and suggested he look in on him. Roy agreed and made his way into the dorm.

"Johnny." Roy lightly shook Johnny's shoulder to rouse him. "Johnny, you're hanging off the bed Junior. Why don't you get under the covers properly and prevent yourself from waking up with a crick in your neck or back?" Johnny stirred and squinted up at Roy. He struggled to get up. Roy gave him a hand and helped the exhausted man into the bed while checking to see if he might have a fever by touching his arm. Johnny did seem a little warm, but Roy dismissed it since he had just taken a hot shower. After getting Johnny settled Roy went on to take his shower. Being mindful of the fact that there were 4 other men who wanted to have a decent shower Roy was in and out of the hot water quickly. He was hungry for that pizza and hoped it would get there soon. Thinking to himself as he dressed that if he was hungry Johnny must be starved. No one could eat as much as John Gage and never gain any weight. Chet bounded into the locker room hoping that it was his turn in the shower. Seeing Roy on the bench in front of his locker Chet smiled and stripped out of his uniform and practically ran to the shower. Roy chuckled as he headed across the apparatus bay to the kitchen. Stopping by the stove for a cup of coffee Roy joined Marco beside the TV to catch the news.

"Roy how is Johnny?" Mike asked.

"He's really out of it, but I helped him get more comfortable. I'll let him sleep 'til the food gets here."

"Good," both Captain Stanley and Mike said in unison and laughed at each other. Hank Stanley knew that someday Mike would make a fine captain. He had strength of character and just the right amount of compassion for his crew mates to be a good leader. Chet bounded into the room at that time and told Marco he was up. Marco did not waste any time exiting the room. He too slipped into the dorm to check on his friend. Seeing that Johnny was resting quietly he eased himself back out of the room and got into the shower. The pizza arrived just as Marco finished dressing. Captain Stanley and Mike decided that dinner should come before their showers. All of the men of the A-shift at Station 51 were starving. Roy went into the dorm to wake Johnny to come eat.

"Johnny, pizza is here."

"Huh. What? Oh Roy, I'm not very hungry right now. Will you save me some?" Johnny turned onto his right side and faced the wall beside his bunk and drifted back to sleep.

"Johnny, you really need to eat something." Roy was getting a little worried. Johnny was always hungry.

"I'm okay Roy, just too tired to eat." Johnny told his friend in a barely audible whisper.

"Okay Junior, I'll keep some warm for you." Roy sat on his own bunk for a few more minutes contemplating whether he should take Johnny to Rampart to be checked out or just let him rest. Deciding that he worried too much Roy went to eat.

Noticing that Johnny did not follow Roy to the table Captain Stanley began to get a little concerned himself. "Roy?"

"He said he was just too tired to eat right now Cap. I told him I would keep some warm for him. I don't know Cap. He could be coming down with something or he could be just tired like he said. He didn't feel like he had a fever or anything and he did drink some juice when we got back to the station. I guess we should just let him sleep 'til we go back on duty. What is that in about another 30 minutes or so?"

"Yeah, okay Roy, I guess I agree with you. But you let me know if you think I need to call in a replacement."

"Yes sir."

The next 30 minutes were spent in quiet as the men ate their pizza thinking that they knew how Johnny felt. They were all tired. Chet got up after rinsing his plate he took a spot on the couch and stretched out to try and catch a nap. Marco went back to the TV along with Mike and Captain Stanley went to take his shower. Roy decided to go ahead and clean up the kitchen since it was his partner's duty today, but he was obviously in need of rest. "What are you doing Roy? I'm the one with kitchen duty today." Johnny said as he stumbled into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Just thought I would get this done and let you eat Johnny. Feeling better after your nap?"

"Yeah I guess. You keep me some pizza. Maybe I could try to eat some now," he shrugged.

"Sure. Why don't you sit down and I'll get it for you and a glass of milk." Roy went to the oven to get Johnny's plate.

"Thanks Dad," Johnny said smiling at his friend.

"Oh and Junior, see that you eat everything on your plate," Roy said to him while returning the smile. Both men laughed at the other. Johnny ate some of the pizza, but to Roy's dismay he did not eat his usual amount. Roy decided that he would have to keep a close eye on Johnny for the rest of the shift. Maybe he and Joanne should have him over to dinner on their day off to be sure he had a good meal. Thinking he would call Joanne a little later to come up with a plan to lure Johnny over without too much of a fuss Roy finished the dishes and poured himself and Johnny some coffee. They sat in companionable silence. Captain Stanley came back into the room at that time and sent Mike to the shower.

"Feeling better John?"

"Yes sir, some."

"You let me know if you feel like you need a replacement for the rest of the shift."

"I won't Cap. I'm better. Thanks." Johnny smiled at his Captain, but it did not quite reach his eyes like it usually would. Captain Stanley knew Johnny well enough to know that he was not feeling all that well, but he also knew that John Gage would not stay on duty if he did not feel that he could perform at his best.

"Well guys since we are now officially back on duty what do you say we get moving on our assignments?" Captain Stanley said as he rubbed his hands together in the way he always does when he is giving directions to his men. "John since kitchen duty has already been handled by your partner; you can help him and Marco hanging hoses."

"Sure Cap, I'd be glad to help," John said as he got up from the table and washed his and Roy's coffee cups. "You guys ready Marco?"

The three crew mates proceeded out the back of the station to the hose tower. Chet went to do his latrine duty and Mike got started cleaning the apparatus bay. Captain Stanley retreated to his office with a fresh cup of coffee. Just as Johnny hoisted the last length of hose to Marco the tones went off sending the station to an MVA on the 405 along with station 36. "Wow must be a bad one to call out two stations," Chet commented as he put on his turnouts and boarded the engine. The squad led the way to the scene of the accident. When they arrived on the scene the men realized why two stations had been called out. There was a tractor trailer rig that had jack knifed across the three lanes of traffic hitting no less than 6 other vehicles.

"I'll take the big rig Roy, why don't you start on the first of the cars. 36's can help you." Johnny yelled to  
Roy as he jogged toward the rig.

"Marco, give John a hand, and Roy I'll back you up. Chet get a 2 and a half and hose down this fuel," Captain Stanley directed his men. Johnny climbed up the side of the overturned tractor trailer and lowered himself inside to check on the driver. Marco ran around to the front to see if he could remove the windshield to extract the victim. Upon making eye contact with Johnny it was clear to Marco that the driver had not survived the crash. Johnny climbed back up on to the side of the rig. They could leave him for now and try to help with the other cars. All in all there were only two fatalities, the rig driver and an elderly man whose car had become trapped beneath the trailer when it overturned, but it took two hours to get everyone loaded and transported to Rampart. All four paramedics Roy, Johnny and the two from Station 36 rode in ambulances with victims.

Johnny was coming out of exam room 4 when Dixie saw him. He looked beat she thought to herself as she watched him slowly walking down the hall. Then he leaned his back to the wall and slowly lowered himself to the floor resting his head on his knees. Her concern mounting Dixie made her way down the hall to Johnny's side just as Roy came out of treatment 3. "Johnny, you okay?" Roy asked as he knelt next to his partner.

"Yeah Roy, just taking a little break," Johnny smiled at Roy as he held out his hand so Roy could help him up. "We need any supplies?"

"Yes we need a few things. Why don't you go wait in the squad and I'll be right out?" Roy shrugged his shoulders to Dixie when she looked at him questioningly.

"Okay Roy," Johnny said as he shuffled towards the exit.

"Is he alright Roy?" Dixie asked.

"It's been a really rough shift Dixie. I'm sure he will be just fine after a day off to rest. I just hope he isn't getting sick again." After getting the needed supplies Roy bid his goodbyes to Dixie and headed toward the squad. When he had put the things away in the squad compartment Roy took his spot in the driver's seat. Looking over at Johnny he noticed that he was asleep again. Shaking his head Roy started the squad and pulled away from Rampart's ambulance bay. Johnny stirred and looked over at  
Roy with sleepy brown eyes.

"Roy, will this shift ever end?" Johnny whispered to his friend. "I don't know when I have ever been this tired." Roy simply nodded his agreement. Johnny laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes again. The two rode in silence back to the station.

The engine crew had beaten them back to the station by only 20 minutes. They were all gathered in the day room watching one of Chet's favorite scary movies. "There's coffee on the stove," Mike told the two tired paramedics.

"I'm going to have a glass of milk and turn in early," Johnny told Roy.

"Okay Johnny," Roy poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter. "I'll wash that glass for you. Why don't you go ahead?"

Johnny nodded his thanks to Roy and slipped quietly out of the room. Since his turnout pants and boots were still beside his bed from his earlier nap it only took Johnny a few minutes to settle in his bunk and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. The rest of the crew came into the dorm about an hour later. Johnny never stirred at the noise. "Man he must be in a coma." Chet couldn't resist a smart remark when Johnny was involved.

"Shut up ya twit," Captain Stanley remarked, "Lights out in 5 minutes."

The night was quiet for the sleeping firemen, at least until just after sun up when the squad was toned out to assist Squad 16 with their run. Johnny and Roy ran to the squad wondering why they were needed to assist the other paramedics. "Dispatch can you advise the nature of Squad 16's run?" Johnny questioned into the radio.

"Squad 16 responded to an unknown type rescue and requested assistance with a paramedic down."

"10-4 Squad 51 responding. Hope no one is seriously injured." Johnny shook his head as he wrote the time on the call sheet.

Arriving on scene Roy and Johnny rushed over to Craig Brice who was working on his partner 'The Animal' Bob Bellingham. "Craig? What have you got? How can we help?" Roy asked.

"We were called out to an unknown type rescue. When we got here there was a group of kids fighting. We broke it up. I went to call for police back up and get our gear to treat some minor cuts and while I was at the squad they attacked Bob. They beat him up good. He has been out for about 10 minutes. I couldn't leave the squad. Rampart requested an IV of D5W, so he couldn't go in unattended. Can you start the IV Desoto? Gage can you put pressure on that cut on his forehead? I'll start him on some oxygen."

"Sure Craig, then one of us can bring in your squad so you can ride in the ambulance with him," Roy rested a hand on Brice's shoulder as he spoke giving the man the support he needed to help his partner. No one ever thought that the 'walking rule book' Craig Brice would ever find a permanent paramedic partner, but somehow he and 'the animal' had managed to form a team. The two men were polar opposites, similar to Johnny and Roy, but they worked well as a team and by the way Craig was acting had become very close. The two men had been forced to work together shortly after Johnny had been hit by a car. Brice was substituting for Johnny when he, Roy and Marco were involved in a floor collapse at a warehouse fire. Bellingham had been Roy's replacement when he and Marco were also admitted to Rampart after the collapse. Somehow Brice was not injured. Bellingham and Brice worked well together during their time at Station 51 and that lead to them being teamed up at Station 16 on a permanent basis. "He's going to be fine Craig."

"Yeah, thanks." Brice started packing up the equipment when Johnny took over for him. Together they loaded Bellingham onto the awaiting gurney and into the ambulance. Craig climbed in after his partner. Shutting the doors and giving them the customary slap to let the ambulance driver know they were ready to go, Roy returned to help Johnny with Squad 51's equipment; the two men stopped momentarily to reflect on their friends.

Roy lowered his chin to his chest and said a silent prayer for his co-workers. Johnny leaned on one knee while rubbing his already tired eyes. "Hope Bob wakes up soon," he spoke through his hand.

"Yeah, let's get their squad over to Rampart, so we can get back to the station before our shift ends."

"Good idea Roy. Let's go."

The two men drove in tandem to Rampart. Roy backed Squad 16 in beside the ambulance while Johnny parked Squad 51 in one of the visitor's slots so he didn't block any parking for incoming ambulances or squads. Slipping out of the squad he swayed slightly as he turned to enter through the automatic doors to the Emergency Department. Looking for his partner, but not finding him, Johnny strode over to the base station to wait. Grabbing a cup he poured himself some coffee. After all they were called out before getting the chance to get some at the station. Roy joined him a few minutes later after returning Squad 16's keys to Craig. "How is Bob?" Johnny asked as Roy approached.

"He will be admitted for observation. He woke up on the way in. Any more coffee?"

"Good, good. Oh yeah there's more. Want some?"

Roy just smiled at Johnny as he nodded his affirmative to some coffee. Johnny shrugged and poured Roy a cup and some more into his own. They finished up their coffee at the same time and went back to their squad to head back to the station. "Well Johnny we'll be heading home in a few minutes. What have you got planned for your days off?"

"Dunno Roy, I think I'm just going to try to get some rest. I need to work on the corral out at my ranch, but I don't know. I'm so tired after this shift I might just watch some TV or something. What about you?"

"Well I am sure Joanne has a long list of things I need to do, but maybe I can get a good nap before getting started. Why don't you come to dinner tonight? The kids would love to see you Johnny."

"I don't know. Can I call you in a little while once I decide whether or not I am going to work on the corral?"

"Sure, Joanne will have plenty anyway Johnny. You just give me a call this afternoon to let me know." Roy sincerely hoped that Johnny would get some rest and come to dinner, but he also knew that his partner might work on his corral and not finish in time to come to dinner. Sometimes John Gage did not know when to stop and rest.

Upon arriving at his ranch Johnny was pleased to see that his neighbor, Bob, had already tended to his horses and let them out in the corral. He made his way slowly to the front porch and paused before mounting the few steps that would take him to the front door. Letting out a long sigh he slipped his key into the lock and went into the house. He didn't get very far. Shutting the door behind him he headed straight for the couch, slipped off his shoes, tossed his keys onto the coffee table and lay back resting his head on the pillows at the same time he pulled the afghan on the back of the sofa across his lean body. In a matter of seconds he was asleep. He stayed right there on the couch for four hours. Waking with a very dry throat and stiff from his position on the sofa, Johnny made his way into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Slipping out the back door onto the deck he looked across the yard at the corral. It was now around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Feeling somewhat refreshed from his after shift nap Johnny debated with himself about whether he had enough time to complete the work on the section of corral fence that he needed to mend before sundown. Finishing his milk he stepped back into the house to change into something more suitable for working in the heat of the afternoon and make a quick phone call to Roy to explain that he would regretfully have to take a rain check on dinner, Johnny had made his decision to fix that fencing. Joanne had promised to send Johnny a bowl of lasagna. He smiled at the thought. Joanne was a wonderful cook and treated Johnny like a little brother.

Several hours later and half way to completing on the fence Johnny decided it was time for a break. Sitting in one of the rockers on his vast front porch with a glass of lemonade, Johnny drifted to sleep. A short time later, Roy turned off of the main highway onto the gravel road that led to Johnny's ranch. As he approached he could see Johnny on the porch. He was sitting in the rocker with his long tan legs propped up with his bare feet resting on the porch rail. He was wearing cut off jeans shorts and his short sleeved plaid shirt hung open showing his smooth sun kissed chest. His hands rested in his lap and there was an empty glass beside him on the porch. The slight breeze ruffled the hair on his forehead. Johnny was resting comfortably and had not heard Roy drive up. Laying a hand on his shoulder Roy tried to rouse his friend without startling him. "Johnny."

"Huh. What?" He stirred groggily.

"Hey Johnny wake up."

"Roy, what are you doing here?"

"Joanne sent me with the lasagna she promised you. Would you like for me to put it in the oven to keep it warm until you are ready for some?"

"Nah Roy, It is so hot out here I don't know when I'll be ready to eat. Just put it in the fridge. I'll warm it later this evening. Tell Joanne thanks for me when you get home."

Roy grabbed Johnny's glass as he went inside the house. Coming back out a few minutes later he handed Johnny a refilled glass of lemonade and took the one he hade made for himself and made his way to sit in one of the other rockers. "Looks like you are about half way through with the fence, Junior. Want some help finishing up?"

"No Roy this is your day off too and you should get back to Joanne and the kids. It won't take much to finish it anyhow."

Just then there was a loud noise that sounded like a car backfiring nearby and it spooked the horses in the corral. Johnny had a new American Painted Horse stallion that he had been training as well as an American Painted mare that would follow Johnny anywhere without need for reins or coaxing. The stallion was still a little skittish in his new home and the loud crack that had echoed through the air had startled the horse. Leaping over the partially fixed corral fence the horse headed into the field behind Johnny's house. "Shit" Johnny yelled as he leapt from the porch running towards the corral and his mare all the while making clicking noises and whistling for her to come to him. She was a beautiful horse of chestnut brown and white named Chaska, Lakota for Inca Star Goddess. The stallion was also a deep brown and brilliant white Painted Horse named, Skan which is Lakota for supreme authority. Johnny sprinted across the yard and leapt over the fence like a track runner making hurdles. All the while he was saying "Hoppo" to the mare which means 'let's go' in Lakota. Johnny was half Lakota and half white. In his work with horses he preferred to use the Lakota ways he had learned on his father's ranch as a child. This included speaking to the animals in the soothing Lakota language. The mare came trotting up along side Johnny and he grabbed her mane and easily slung his leg over her back and raised up on her with a grace that Roy could not believe he had. Letting out a loud whistle and grabbing a handful of her mane Johnny moved his legs in a way to coax the mare into a gallop. Leaning slightly as the horse and man vaulted over the fence Johnny grabbed the lasso he had draped over the fence post beside the damaged area of the corral fence. He never missed a beat as he snagged the rope and the two bodies melded as one raced into the field to catch the stallion. Riding with no hands bareback, guiding only with the pressures from his legs and feet Johnny swung the lasso above his head and prepared to catch the wayward horse. His shirt and hair blew in the wind that his speed had created. Needing only one try to wrap the rope around his prized horse Johnny slid down from the back of Chaska stopping to thank her by stroking her neck as she nuzzled his shoulder, Johnny gingerly walked over to Skan speaking again in Lakota, "hecheto aloe kola (It is finished friend), hoppo (let's go)." Roy was amazed at Johnny's ability with the horses. He had never seen anyone mount a horse with such fluidity and ride bareback much less without reins. It was a moving and beautiful site to see man and beast working together in that way.

The stallion led by the rope followed Johnny and the mare walked beside them without prompting. Roy opened the gate as the group approached. Roy noticed that Johnny had a strained look on his face and his breaths were short and erratic. Johnny put the rope back on the fence post as he walked through the gate Roy held open for him. "Johnny are you okay?"

"Ca an' t can't ca catch my bre brea breath."

Roy grabbed Johnny by the arm and lowered him to the ground. Wow Johnny you are really warm. Taking his pulse Roy found it to be racing which under the circumstances might not be that bad, but his breathing was obviously labored. Suddenly Johnny got a panicked look on his face and he leaned away from Roy and vomited in the grass. "Oh man!" he breathlessly said.

"I'm going to run in the house and call a squad and an ambulance. You need some oxygen and possibly an IV not to mention a trip to Rampart. You have been trying to get sick since day before yesterday. I should have made you get checked out this morning."

"Roy."

"Yeah Johnny?"

"Can't breathe…..you better call that squad."

Roy jumped from his position next to Johnny and ran to the house to call dispatch. He also needed to call Bob the neighbor to make sure he could put the animals up for the night.

"LAcoFD Dispatch." Sam Lanier said as he answered the call.

"Sam, this is Roy Desoto and I am at Johnny's ranch. He is having trouble breathing suspected respiratory distress. I need a squad and ambulance to his ranch."

"10-4 Roy, I know the place. Help is on the way." Sam knew exactly where Johnny lived because he had been to several department picnics and parties at the ranch. Roy could hear Sam dispatch squad 16 and an ambulance to Johnny's ranch. He then called Rampart to apprise them of the situation. Dr. Brackett authorized an IV with normal saline TKO and oxygen when Squad 16 arrived on scene.

Roy ran across the front yard back to Johnny's side. He could hear the sirens in the distance. Johnny was wheezing more now than a few minutes ago. Squad 16 pulled onto the gravel drive and maneuvered over to the men by the corral. Quickly jumping from the vehicle were Craig Brice and his temporary partner Charlie Dwyer who was covering for Bellingham. "What have you got Roy?" Dwyer asked.

"Trouble breathing, feels warm maybe fever, pulse 120, respiration 15 and BP 90 over 60. Brackett authorized oxygen and IV with normal saline TKO."

"Thanks Roy. What happened to him?"

"Well I think it started when we went on shift yesterday. We had a couple of losses that sift a child and two men. He took it kind of hard. There was that apartment complex fire that we fought for a very long time. He was sick on the side of the road on the way back to the station. Some heat exhaustion and low blood sugar from missing lunch, I think. He took a nap after we got back to the barn and seemed better. Being run down overstressed his system again. I think it may be the beginning stages of pneumonia."

"Lela oosni," Johnny said softly.

"What Gage?" Craig Brice asked.

"Cold"

"Okay we'll get you a blanket and get you to Rampart. Roy, he must be delirious. He keeps talking gibberish."

"Lakota Brice, he is speaking in his native language. He grew up on a reservation in Montana. He does that with the animals and sometimes when he is stressed or sick. Sometimes I don't think he knows he is doing it. But then Johnny does like to keep us on our toes." Roy smiled down at his sick friend and patted him on the shoulder. Johnny was certainly a mysterious man. The best friend Roy could ever wish for. "Let's get going guys. The sooner we get him to Rampart the better."

Bob pulled into the drive about the time the three paramedics and ambulance attendants got Johnny loaded into the ambulance.

"Roy, how is he doing?"

"He'll be fine as soon as we get some antibiotics into his system. Could you lock up the house too?"

"Sure no problem; call me and let me know okay? I can take care of things here as long as necessary."

"Great and Thanks Bob," Roy said as he helped Craig and Charlie load their gear into the squad. "I'll follow in my car"

"Roy, why don't you ride in between the squad and the ambulance so you can get there at the same time we do? I know Brackett will want you there."

Knowing that this was not regulation but not really caring because the welfare of a friend and colleague was involved the three vehicles left the ranch with Roy in the middle. Somewhere between the ranch and Rampart Johnny's temperature spiked to 103, and he began to get delirious and combative.

"Rampart patient has become combative and pulled out his IV."

"Where is Roy? Tell him to get his partner under control," Brackett almost screamed the question.

"He is following in his personal vehicle," Brice explained.

"Well get him in that ambulance, NOW!" Brackett ordered.

"Dr. Brackett, he is off duty; it is against regulation for an off duty paramedic to take over care of a patient."

"Brice, I did not tell you to turn over care. Just get him in there to calm Johnny down. No one else can do that like Roy can. I don't care about regulations and rules right now. I care about getting that IV restarted, and my patient here in one piece preferably calm. Have the ambulance attendant drive Roy's car."

"But that's not allowed."

"Brice that is an order."

The ambulance pulled over even before Brice could ask them to, and the attendant made his way to the doors. These men also knew Johnny and Roy well and agreed with Dr. Brackett about Roy's uncanny ability to reach his partner even when he was semi conscious. Seeing the ambulance pull over Roy panicked. Ambulances usually only pulled over if the patient went into cardiac arrest. Could Johnny's health have deteriorated that fast? Roy sprang from his car leaving the door open and sprinted to the ambulance. Charlie came up right behind Roy as the doors swung open. "Brice?" they asked in unison.

"He's combative and delirious. Temp is up to 103. Brackett ordered me to let you ride in the ambulance to calm him down. The attendant will drive your car. This is highly unusual and against regulation, but it is a direct order from Dr. Brackett."

Sharing a knowing glance Roy and Charlie both realized that Brackett had yelled at Brice for his ever insistent effort to abide by the rules to the letter. Roy jumped up in the ambulance and handed his keys to the attendant. Charlie closed the doors with the usual tap, and they were underway again.

"Johnny, you have to calm down buddy." Roy reached for Johnny's hand as he leaned down right beside his ear and whispered something no one else heard to his friend. "I know you hate to ride in with Brice, but take it easy here. Brackett just chewed him a new one. That should make you feel better right?" The corners of Johnny's mouth appeared to curl up in a knowing smile. Sitting back up and stroking Johnny's wet brow with his hand Roy continued talking to his friend. "Take it easy. I need you to slow your breathing, and try to relax. Okay now we will get that IV back in." Looking at Brice with a nod of his head to let him know to go ahead, Roy kept up his mantra. "Easy now. Deep breaths." After a few minutes Johnny's IV had been reestablished and he was resting comfortably. Roy looked down at his friend to see his deep brown eyes looking back at him. They were glassy with fever, but Roy could see that Johnny recognized him and was relieved to have him there. Roy felt Johnny squeeze his hand.

"Le mita pila cola." Johnny whispered through the oxygen mask.

Roy knew that cola meant friend having heard it before, so he knew that Johnny was probably thanking him. He smiled at him and told him they would be at Rampart soon. Johnny's eyes slid closed and his breathing changed to that of a deep restful sleep. A few minutes later the ambulance backed into Rampart. "Treatment 3," Brackett ordered as they unloaded the patient and he proceeded in telling Dixie what tests and x-rays he needed performed before they ever got Johnny on the exam table.

A few hours later Johnny was still sleeping in exam room 3. Dr. Brackett wanted to keep an eye on his patient himself and therefore kept him in his emergency room. Roy sat on a stool in the corner of the room sipping coffee when Johnny awoke. Looking around the room his eyes landed on his friend. Roy looked tired. "Hey Pally."

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Roy knew the answer, but he always seemed to ask. He also knew not to pay attention to what Johnny might give as the response, because Johnny Gage always said he was fine or okay even when he wasn't.

"Okay." Johnny replied.

"Well the good news is you don't have pneumonia yet. Brackett started you on some pretty strong antibiotics and wants you to stay off shift for a couple of days. I think he may let you go home with me or let me take you to the ranch if I agree to stay, but we'll know in a little while. Your fever broke and is down to 100, so that's good."

"Great! I hate 'Hotel Rampart'. Can't get any rest here anyway."

Brackett and Dixie came into the room at that time. "Well hello handsome," Dixie crooned at Johnny as she took his wrist to get his pulse. "Feeling better?"

Johnny nodded his head and gave Dixie a little sample of his famous Gage grin.

"Johnny, I'm going to let Roy take you home provided he stay the night with you? You don't have pneumonia, but you do have a serious respiratory infection. I gave you some antibiotics along with your IV and will give you a prescription for orals to continue. I want you to take all of them do you hear me? None of that Gage stubbornness that makes you stop taking your meds before you are finished with them. Since you lost your spleen your body needs more help fighting off infection."

"Okay Doc. No problem. I'll take them all as long as I get to go home."

"Well I will trust Roy to see that you do," Brackett said with a smile and chuckle. "As soon as Dixie gets your IV removed you can get out of here hose jockey."

Roy drove Johnny back to his ranch and settled him into the bed before calling Joanne with an update on their friend. Then he showered and settled himself into the guest bedroom. Sometime in the night he could hear Johnny shuffling down the hall towards the kitchen. Thinking that he must be thirsty and not know what time it was, Roy rolled over and drifted back to sleep thinking after all he is at home and he is a grown man. Some time later Roy awoke to the smell of coffee and the consistent tap, tap, tap of a hammer. "I'll kill him myself," Roy said aloud to the empty room as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Rushing right towards the front door and out onto the porch thinking he would find Johnny working again on the corral against Doctor Brackett's orders, Roy was surprised to find Johnny in his rocker wrapped in a blanket and nursing a hot cup of coffee. Bob was finishing the work on the corral. Smiling down at his best friend Roy shook his head and retreated into the house to find some coffee for himself.

For once John Gage was obeying doctor's orders.

Would he ever cease to amaze Roy?


End file.
